Gay Pride
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: Rainbows, sparkles, pink scarves, skinny jeans; the whole shebang! Slight AU, TonyxBruce, slight ClintxLoki, Hiddlesworth?


**OH FUCK. NO. DID I-? I THINK I DID.**

**HIDDLESWORTH?**

**Yeah. No. Idea. What. I'm. Doing.**

**But the image of flaming homosexual TonyxBruce makes me happy... The rainbows, and the sparkles, and skinny jeans, HNNNNNG.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned these guys, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. This shit would be real.**

* * *

Skinny jeans. His favourite violet shirt. A rainbow scarf that'd been forced around his neck. And these fucking sunglasses.

"Tony. What are we doing here, again?"

"It's a gay pride rally, Brucie. Brighten up! Rainbows, sparkles, pink scarves, skinny jeans, the whole shebang!"

Bruce sighed, trying to shrug off the arm of his boyfriend, frowning as he looked around and nibbling on an Oreo. Poor Loki was trying to pry Clint from his waist, and Clint had a little party favour that he kept blowing on. The paper shot out and hit Loki in the cheek teasingly, and the Archer grinned.

He and Tony both had on rainbow fingerless gloves- they were giving them out all over the place- and all four of them had sparkles all around their eyes and on their bodies. Bruce on the other hand had on the scarf, which had shimmer sewed in, and just the tightest pair of bright blue skinny jeans. The sunglasses were white with tangerine lenses, and he could barely see. Tony's were pale yellow, with pale blue lenses, and he had on a tank top that was fit for Natasha to wear.

Several bright beaded necklaces were around his neck, and he was blowing on a kazoo.

"I think it's bright enough around here…" He replied, crossing his arms, and looking around.

Hundreds of people were there, easily, all in bright colours and rainbows, and whatever clothing they damn well pleased. There were flags, balloons, music; men and women of every shape, size, race and religion.

It was awesome to see them all gather together, getting along for one cause, but why did he have to be in the middle of it? He was fidgeting, and getting nervous, and so many people- so loud.

"It's never bright enough, Brucie; c'mon now!" Tony turned to grin brightly at him, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Though, I do wish Thor and Cap were here…" Bruce pouted,-He had a feeling that if they'd told him that there were PopTarts, Thor might have come- and tilted his sunglasses up to look at his boyfriend in annoyance.

"Tony, I get it, and this is great and all, but I don't see why we have to be here." He replied. "I get the feeling that if this crowd makes me any more nervous, this rally might get a lot greener." Tony laughed, and Bruce couldn't hold back a smile.

"I personally think that'd be a blessing- this place is frighteningly hot pink."

"Tony…"

"Relax! Loki doesn't want to be here, and he's sticking it out."

"He doesn't turn into an enormous, green, Rage monster." Bruce pointed out quietly, wrapping his arms around Tony and snuggling into this chest for security. The hum of the Arc Reactor drowned out some of the noise, and the chuckle he let out drowned out even more.

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Bruce's head, and inwardly grinned when he caught a tall, curly-haired brunette out of the corner of his eye. He was skinny, blue eyes, with a taller, muscular blonde guy holding his hand. They were watching him and Bruce, and d'awwwing out loud.

"He's also not my boyfriend." He murmured, and Bruce pouted.

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"If he were you, he would've gone green by now, but you've got your self-control full-force, and you're dealing with all of this, for me."

Bruce sighed, letting Tony kiss his cheek softly. He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am putting up with a lot for you…" He admitted. "And… You know, I guess this place isn't too terrible…"

"See? Once you relax, you'll have the time of your life. Oh, I love this song!"

He started singing along to Shut up and Smile, and Bruce could only watch with a smile as everyone began dancing with their signs, and each other.

The same brunette and blonde were dancing together, even as Clint and Loki accidentally bumped into them.

Bruce was about to walk away, to go talk to Clint, when Tony grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Come on, Brucie-boy! Dance with me!"

"T-Tony!"

He let himself be swung to the beat, not realizing that Clint, Loki, and the two others were filming them on their phones.

There was nothing else to do; might as well shut up, smile, and dance.

For the next hour or so, that's all they did.

It was right around then that the news vans pulled up. Bruce had never been one to deal with the press; it was Tony's forte.

Why were they covering a Gay pride rally, anyway?

Wasn't there a murder or something people needed to hear about? Robber on the loose? Someone on a ledge? Anything?

People kept dancing as a remix of Fireflies replaced the first song.

Then there were cameras in his and Tony's faces.

A well-respected super hero, Member of the Avengers, Savvy businessman, Genius, billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist at a Gay Pride rally.

Big news.

Yup.

"Mister Stark, you and Mister Banner have been dating for how long now?"

"Mister Stark, are you going to be putting support of Gay marriage and rights to the name of the company, even in risk of boycott?"

"Are we to take this that you are in complete and total support of Gay marriage?"

Tony scoffed at the last question, asked by a spindly guy who was from a different news station than the women beside him.

Just how many people were covering the story? Bruce shot Tony a look of desperation, wanting out of the limelight.

Tony looked at him, and kissed his forehead, and the smaller man blushed, hiding his face in his hands. He stepped out of frame, over to Clint and his friends.

"That seems like a stupid question." He told the reporter, who grew flustered. "I have a boyfriend of about two years now, who I am very much in love with, so yes, obviously I am in support of gay marriage, and I do believe that also answers your question, miss." The first reporter nodded. "And for the record, yes, I am putting support of pride on the company name. "I find it insane, embarrassing and heart-breaking that civil rights are being denied to people in this day and age. These are people who could be raising children abandoned by straight people, and for a better reason than 'the condom broke'. How dare they, as human beings, take rights away from another human being, and then expect to have those rights regardless? Don't like gay marriage? Don't get one. It's as simple as that. in ten years, we will be ashamed that this was ever an issue." With that, he smiled.

"Have a nice day."

He walked away from the reporters and cameras, and was greeted with a hug from the brunette, whom he didn't know, and a kiss from Bruce.

"That was amazing."

"Someone needed to say it."

The smaller man rolled his eyes, nuzzling up under his chin, hands resting on his shoulders.

Clint snapped a photo, smiling.

"Say hello to Facebook!"

Loki snatched his phone and passed it to the brunette.

"Take a photo please, Tom?"

"No problem!"

Tom's blonde companion wrapped his arms around a thin waist, his chin resting amongst brown curls.

He held up the phone, and Bruce felt Clint's arm around his shoulders. He placed his hand on the Archer's back, and saw Loki's arms snake around Clint's neck. Tony put his arm around Bruce's waist, and leaned his chin on the smaller man's head, smiling and holding up a peace sign. Tom grinned;

"Smile!" He called, snapping one photo, then another, and one last one. "A kiss shot, perhaps?" He asked, tilting his head with a smile. The four looked at each other.

"Why not?" Tony shrugged, and Clint nodded in agreement.

Bruce shook his head, smiling, and shot Loki a look. The God of Mischief just shrugged, smiling, then looked back to Clint. Bruce turned to Tony, and leaned against the Archer's back. Clint took his hand, fingers laced together, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Tom held up the phone again, smiling brightly. "One, two, three, Kiss!" The couples obeyed the order happily, and Bruce rationalized that maybe this wasn't so bad.

"Ch-Chris!" They all broke apart to look at Tom and Chris. Tom was trying to push a kissy-faced Chris away, laughing all the while, until the blonde stole a kiss on the cheek. Tom was blushing a soft pink as he handed Clint back his phone.

"Thanks," The Archer said with a grin. "You boys want to hang with us until this thing turns into a rave?"

Bruce shuddered to think about what this would be as a rave.

"If it turns into a rave, you can go." Tony told him, smiling. Bruce laughed, smiling.

"And let you have all the fun? I think not."

"You sure you won't go all green, big guy?"

"Only with envy."

"… I don't even want to imagine what a jealous Bruce Banner would be like."

"Don't make me jealous, and you won't find out."

"I don't need to make you jealous; I know other guys are walking around, jealous of me."

Bruce rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Tony, just shut up and kiss me."

"Ah, an order I can follow."

And follow it he did.

Clint had proof.

* * *

**... I think that gay is my fetish.**

**Yus.**

**...**

**My cousin's name is Clint. He read this, and it got awkward all up in here.**

**(Yes. I've been to a Gay pride rally. This is a lot like what it was like for me. Everyone was FABULOUS.)**


End file.
